Bukan Hari Ini
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Songfic : Bukan Hari Ini by Cokelat. Naruto dan Hinata akan bertunangan, tapi ada seseorang yang tidak menyetujuinya. Siapakah dia ? NaruHina


Waha ! Akhirnya aku bisa bikin songfic lagi, hehe… Padahal masih ada yang ngantri tuh, fic blog (istilah sendiri, fic yang dipost ke blog) ma true story fic gituwh. Tapi karena semangat lagi gak jalan sedangkan lagi ada semangat buat bikin songfic, ya sudah aku bikin deh ! -lol-

Udah liat genre nya ? Sadisnya daku, khu khu khu… Pokoke baca aja songfic ini, trus jangan lupa review ! Okeh ? –wink-

Disclaimer : Naruto ya punya Kishimoto-sama, klo lagunya ya punya Cokelat..

Setting : Non Ninja/Modern Life

* * *

**Bukan Hari Ini**

(a song by Cokelat)

Di suatu malam, terjadi sebuah keributan di kediaman keluarga konglomerat bernama Hyuuga. Di rumah itu, sedang diadakan pesta pertunangan antara putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga dan putra dari keluarga Uzumaki. Ya, Hinata dan Naruto akan bertunangan. Tapi, ada seseorang yang tidak setuju dengan pertunangan tersebut.

**PRANG !!**

Suara pecahan jendela memecah keheningan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

_Semua yang pernah_

_Terjalin indah antara kita_

_Berakhir sudah_

_Terlalu cepat begitu saja_

Pesta itu pun jadi kacau balau, dengan adanya perkelahian diantara dua pihak.

"Hentikan Kak Neji ! Cukup !"

"Hinata, dia sudah mengkhianatimu !"

Ya, Neji berkelahi dengan Naruto. Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Neji.

**Naruto telah mengkhianatinya.**

Apa itu benar ? Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan perkelahian ini, dia hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan takut dan penasaran. Hiashi dan Minato berusaha untuk menghentikan perkelahian itu, tapi tak terelakkan. Perkelahian itu semakin memanas ketika Naruto berteriak pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu, Hinata ! Jangan percaya dengan perkataan Neji !"

Seketika, tinjuan mendarat mulus ke pipi Naruto. Neji semakin berambisi untuk menghabisi Naruto. Mata Hinata terbelalak, tak tega. Dia memegang kedua tangannya, gemetaran.

"Apa maksud semua ini ? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Kak Neji, Naruto mengkhianatiku ? Itu tidak mungkin kan ?"

Hinata terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dia sangat penasaran apa maksud dari Neji.

Ruang makan yang luas itu menjadi berantakan akibat perkelahian Neji dan Naruto. Sementara, Neji masih saja menyerang Naruto.

"Neji ! Apa maksud semua ini hah ?! Kenapa kau bilang aku mengkhianati Hinata ?", seru Naruto sambil menahan pukulan-pukulan Neji.

"Kau… Sudah mengkhianatinya ! Kau adalah lelaki buaya !", balas Neji sambil terus menyerang Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi tolong hentikan perkelahian tidak masuk akal ini !"

Neji mendorong Naruto ketembok, lalu Neji menarik kerah kemeja jas Naruto. Dan bersiap-siap mengepalkan tangan untuk tinjuan. Sebelumnya, dia melihat ke arah Hinata yang menatap mereka berdua dengan ketakutan. Lalu, kembali dia menatap Naruto tajam.

"Hinata, lelaki ini pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain !"

Seruan Neji membuat hati Hinata tersentak, terkejut. Hinata terperangah mendengar perkatan Neji.

"Naruto… berhubungan dengan wanita lain..?", tanya Hinata dalam hati, tidak percaya.

_Saat kau berpaling dariku_

_Kau tinggalkan, kau hancurkan_

_Hatiku merasa_

"**ARGH !"**

Hinata semakin terkejut mendengar suara kesakitan itu, suara Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto yang mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, dan Neji yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Karena tidak tega, Hinata menangis.

"Sudah cukup !! Hentikan !", teriak Hinata sambil berlari ke tempat Naruto dan Neji berkelahi.

"Hinata, jangan !", Tenten (yang kebetulan menghadiri acara itu juga sebagai kekasih Neji) memegang tangan Hinata, mencegahnya.

"Tapi…"

Dilihatnya, Naruto yang bergantian menyerang. Kali ini Neji yang terdesak.

"Apa katamu Neji ?! Aku berhubungan dengan wanita lain ? Bualan !", teriak Naruto sambil memukul balik Neji.

"Kau pernah berhubungan dengan Haruno Sakura kan ? Iya kan ?! Jangan bohong kau !", Neji membalas dengan teriakan.

Naruto terdiam, Neji kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi Naruto malah memukul Neji habis-habisan tanpa ampun, membuat Neji babak belur. Naruto menendangnya ke meja makan yang lebarnya tiada tara, dan berhasil membuat Neji tersungkur.

_Bukan hari ini harusnya kau kembali_

_Terlalu lama engkau menyadari_

_Karna hari ini tak akan ada lagi_

_Tersisa penyesalan dalam hatiku_

_Selamanya…_

Tangisan Hinata kembali deras, mendengar bahwa Naruto pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan Sakura. Karena dia tahu, bahwa dulu Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura. Tapi, apa karena begitu cintanya sampai-sampai…

"Hinata ! Itu bohong ! Itu hanya akal-akalan Neji saja !"

Lagi-lagi, Naruto meneriaki Hinata. Meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Sakura. Hati Hinata semakin runyam. Dia menyukainya, dia menyayanginya, dan dia juga sangat mencintai Naruto lebih dari siapa pun. Tapi kalau begini…

Neji bangkit kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah, dan dia menghantam Naruto kembali. Gantian, Naruto terdesak.

"Heh ! Apa aku punya tampang bohong ? Seminggu lalu aku lihat kau berjalan berdua bersamanya ke sebuah diskotik waktu tengah malam ! Benar kan ?!", seru Neji sambil meninju Naruto.

Naruto tak bisa mengelak, dia hanya terdiam sambil mengerang kesakitan. Benar, semua perkataan Neji memang benar. Dia masih ada rasa cinta dengan Sakura. Tapi ketika tahu dia akan bertunangan dengan Hinata, dia ingin menghilangkan rasa cintanya dengan bersama Sakura seharian.

Hinata terus menangis meratapi kenyataan ini, dia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto masih mencintai Sakura.

_Maafkan aku tak sanggup lupakan_

_Semua khilafmu_

_Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita_

_Menerima kenyataan yang ada_

_Saat kau berpaling dariku_

_Kau tinggalkan, kau hancurkan_

_Hatiku merasa_

_Bukan hari ini harusnya kau kembali_

_Terlalu lama engkau menyadari_

_Karna hari ini tak akan ada lagi_

_Tersisa penyesalan dalam hatiku_

_Selamanya…_

Sekarang, Naruto sudah terpojok. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, karena Neji sudah membuatnya tak berdaya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menatap, menatap Hinata yang menangis.

"Hinata !!"

Hinata tersentak, suara Naruto memanggilnya. Dia melihat ke arah dimana Naruto berada, matanya terbelalak melihat Naruto yang babak belur.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata !"

Naruto berteriak lagi, membuat hati Hinata bergetar. Ternyata itu benar-benar kenyataan, Naruto masih mencintai Sakura. Hinata memegang dadanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bagaimana ini ?, pikirnya.

"Aku mohon, Hinata ! Kumohon…"

Teriakan Naruto terdengar lagi, menambah bimbang hati Hinata. Apa yang harus dilakukannya membuat dia merasa menyesal. Tidak memaafkannya, sama saja dia tidak mencintainya. Memaafkannya, berarti sia-sia saja mencintainya.

Neji tersenyum kembali, dia menang. Lalu, dia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Saatnya kau kuhabisi, Naruto… Keluarga Hyuuga tidak pernah menerima pengkhianat seperti kau !", kata Neji sambil menendang Naruto.

"**Akh !!"**

Mendengar suara kesakitan itu lagi, Hinata makin merasa tidak tega. Dia tahu, Neji ingin melindunginya dari segala hal yang buruk. Mungkin karena sifat kakak sepupunya yang overprotektif itu, dia malah jadi semakin bimbang dalam mengambil keputusan. Apalagi disaat seperti ini, disaat amarah Neji yang semakin memanas.

"Neji, hentikan !", seru Tenten yang berada dibelakang Hinata.

Neji menoleh, melihat kekasihnya bersama adik sepupunya itu. Terlihat wajah geram tergambar di wajah Tenten.

"Diam kau ! Ini bukan urusanmu.", jawab Neji dingin.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan melukai Naruto, berarti kau sama saja melukai Hinata !", teriak Tenten sambil maju ke depan Hinata.

Neji memandang Hinata yang menangis, lalu memandang Naruto yang tak berdaya. Dia diam. Tenten sedikit was-was melihat reaksi Neji yang tiba-tiba diam. Tiba-tiba saja, Hiashi dan Minato yang ingin melerai mereka berdua mendekat.

"Neji ! Hentikan semua perbuatan gilamu !", seru Hiashi yang sekarang berada sedikit jauh dibelakang Neji.

"Iya, tolong jangan lukai Naruto lagi !", Minato akhirnya angkat bicara, mana mau anaknya dibiarkan saja ?

Neji menggertakan giginya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

**DOORR !!**

Peluru panas melesat ke arah Hiashi, tapi untungnya dia bisa menghindar.

"Neji ! Apa-apaan ini ?!", teriak Hiashi yang amarah mulai keluar.

"Neji, hentikan !", seru Tenten khawatir.

Hinata tercengang melihat Neji menembakkan pistol ke arah ayahnya, dia sungguh terkejut. Kakak sepupunya sudah gelap mata karena terlalu melindunginya, menjaganya. Akhirnya, Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perbuatan Neji.

Neji menghembuskan asap yang ada di mulut pistol, kemudian dia mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu, dia mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto. Hinata terbelalak ketika tahu Neji akan menghabisi Naruto, dia berlari ke tempat mereka berdua.

"Mati kau pengkhianat !!"

"Hentikan !!"

_Bukan hari ini harusnya kau kembali_

_Terlalu lama engkau menyadari_

_Karna hari ini tak akan ada lagi_

_Tersisa penyesalan dalam hatiku_

**DOORR !! DOORR !!**

Lagi-lagi suara pistol kembali terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang makan, semua yang berada disitu terbelalak terkejut. Neji sendiri pun juga terkejut, kaget sekali. Naruto yang kesadarannya masih ada terkejut bukan main.

"Hi.. Hinata..?!"

_Bukan hari ini harusnya kau kembali_

_Terlambat kau sesali yang terjadi_

_Karna hari ini tak akan ada lagi_

_Tersisa penyesalan dalam hatiku_

Darah segar keluar dari tubuhnya yang mungil, mengotori gaun lavender yang senada dengan warna matanya. Tangannya direntangkan, nafasnya terengah-engah. Melindungi seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi, dan juga dia cintai.

"He.. hentikan… Kak Neji…"

Suara lirihnya, mengundang kesedihan. Neji tercengang. Tembakannya tidak mengenai calon tunangan adik sepupunya itu, melainkan…

**Adik sepupunya sendiri.**

"A.. a.. aku mohon.. tolong.. jangan lukai.. Naruto lagi.."

Lagi-lagi, suara lirih itu sedikit menyadarkan ambisi Neji untuk menghabisi Naruto. Tiba-tiba, Neji jatuh terduduk. Dia memegang kepalanya, shock.

"Na.. Naruto.. syukurlah… kau selamat…"

Bruk ! Tubuh Hinata jatuh tepat dihadapan Naruto. Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, lalu dia segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Hinata ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?!", teriak Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata yang bersimbah darah.

"A.. aku.. tidak.. apa-apa..", jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum pilu.

"Kau jangan bohong ! Kau ini terluka cukup parah ! Maafkan aku, Hinata ! Maafkan aku !", seru Naruto menyesal, tanpa disadari dia meneteskan air mata.

Air mata Naruto jatuh ke pipi Hinata, membuat Hinata sedih melihat lelaki yang dicintainya menangis.

"Su.. sudahlah.. Naruto… jangan menangis.. aku tidak.. apa-apa..", kata Hinata denga suara yang sangat lemas.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Seandainya aku tahu betapa besarnya cintamu padaku, aku pasti tidak akan bersama Sakura. Aku pasti akan segera melupakannya ! Lagipula aku sangat bodoh, Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Mungkin dia hanya menghiburku saja waktu itu. Aku bodoh ! Bodoh !", balas Naruto sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

_Bukan hari ini harusnya kau kembali_

_Terlalu lama engkau menyadari_

Hinata hanya membalas Naruto dengan senyuman lembut, Naruto menatapnya nanar.

"Naruto.. meskipun aku tahu.. kau mencintai.. orang lain.. aku akan selalu… menunggu kehadiranmu… untuk mencintaiku…", kata Hinata lagi.

"Hinata, kau ini memang tegar ya. Aku kagum padamu Hinata, aku kagum.", Naruto tersenyum, membalas senyuman Hinata tadi.

"Jadi… Naruto… kau…"

_Karna hari ini tak akan ada lagi_

_Tersisa penyesalan dalam hatiku_

"Kau… mau… menerima cintaku..? aku sudah… lelah menunggu…", tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum kembali.

Naruto sedikit terperangah, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

Naruto mendekati wajah Hinata, lalu mencium bibir mungilnya itu. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Terima kasih… Naruto… aku… mencintaimu…", kata Hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata..", balas Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum, senyumanya kali ini seperti malaikat. Namun tak lama kemudian, senyuman itu hilang perlahan-lahan. Naruto terdiam, melihat Hinata yang sudah menutup matanya.

"Hi.. Hinata ! Kau bercanda kan ? Bilang kalau ini cuma bohong kan ? Hinata ! Jawab aku ! Bangun ! Kumohon bangunlah ! Hinata !!"

Teriakan Naruto menggema ke seluruh ruangan itu, lalu kembali dia menangis deras. Memeluk tubuh mungil cintanya dengan erat, yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Kenapa begini ?! Kenapa seperti ini harus terjadi ?! Hinata !!"

_**Selamanya…**_

**--THE END--**

* * *

Huwahaha ! Typo nya banyak sekale, iya nggak ? Hehe… Haduh, mantep amat ya. Bikin tragedy ma angst kayak begini, ckckck… Naruto buaya darat ! –digetok- Neji kayak orang gila senyum-senyum aja ! –ditendang-

Okey okey, tak usah basa-basi layau. Setelah baca, mohon di review yach ! Aku butuh semangat nih, tanpa ada review dari kalian mana bisa aku semangat lagi. Hehe…

**Thanks for read & review !**

Azumi Uchiha


End file.
